


I'll be your body guard.

by LittleOnexx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: Tyler was walking around at night, after having a breakdown at his moms place. He got pulled into an alley, and almost raped when a man with red hair punched the dude and saved Tyler. Tyler wouldn't speak, to terrified after what had happened. Josh kept him safe.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tyler, come back!" I hear my mother scream as I run out of our house, and continue on running. I, finally, stop running when I come across a gas station. I sigh, and feel if I have my wallet, which I surprisingly do. I walk into the gas station and grab two red bulls, walking to the line. I wait patiently wait for my turn to come around. When it came to be my turn, I walked up and set the two drinks down. The guy rings them up.  
"5.16" He tells me, looking at my boringly. I hand him a $10 bill, he puts the amount given, and gives me the change. "Have a nice night.  
He tells me, I nod and leave the gas station. Where can I go now? I don't want to go home, I can't go home... Not with him there.. I continue walking, before deciding to look at phone. 2:00 AM.. I sigh, shaking my head. I open one of my red bulls, and start drinking it. I look up at the stars, until I feel footsteps behind me. I ignore it, not taking much notice in it, thinking they're just walking home from somewhere. That was until I heard them speed up, I tried to ignore it but they kept getting closer. I feel their hand wrap around my arm as I let out a scream, feeling them pull me into an alley way. They push me up against the wall and throw my drink. Their eyes are dark with mischief and anger. They start taking off me belt, as I try and get away, trying to scream for help but nothing coming out, he pulls my pants own with my boxers, he turns me around, pushing me against the wall once again, but harder.  
"I couldn't resist you, after seeing you as the gas station, baby." He growls, I let my tears fall immediately. The cashier, his angry dark green eyes. His sly smirk that was tried to be hidden with a bored frown. He's about to thrust into me, when I heard skin connect and the guy behind me disappear. I turn around and quickly pull my pants up, and look at the guy beating the shit out of the, almost, rapist.  
"S-Stop!" I cry, the man looks at me, quickly getting up and takes me with him, both of us running. "L-Let me go!" I scream, trying to stop running but he keeps his grip strong. He stops running, and lets go of my hand.  
"Then go! Don't act like I just saved your fucking life then. That man almost raped you, I noticed and I took action! I could've just let him raped you." The red headed man shouts at me, I wince and feel tears falling down my cheeks. He sighs, his adrenaline going down, and softens at my, now, crying figure. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't of yelled." He whispers, and opens his arms. I slowly walk towards them, not before he pulls me into a bear hug, I melt into it, sobbing loudly into the strangers chest. I couldn't help it, the man just saved my life from being raped and I also could've been killed by the, almost, rapist. He shushes me softly, trying to calm me down but I can't. I owe my life to this red headed mocha eyed man. [If you get the "mocha eyed man" reference I love you. lets be friends] "What's your name, sweetie?" He asks, and I look up at him, his features are soft and loving. His mocha eyes filled with fondness and worry. His button nose and his lips curved into a type of sorry smile. His laugh lines showing slightly.  
"T-Tyler... T-Tyler Joseph.." I whisper, and he smiles.  
"That's a cute name. I'm Josh. Josh Dun." He tells me back, keeping his smile planted on his face. I can't help but smile with him. He lets me out of his arms and we stand there.  
"I don't know where I am." I tell him, looking around at the unfamiliar place. He looks around also.  
"We're near where I live. We can go to my house and I can drive you home." He tells me, and I feel hesitant. I don't know this man, and he could be just like the, almost, rapist. But he saved me, just accept it. "Ty?" He says, giving me a nickname. I look at him, blushing a soft crimson at the nickname.  
"That'd be nice." I tell him, he smiles and we continue to walk toward his house. "So, why were you walking in the middle of the night?" I ask, looking down at my feet.  
"Walking home from work. My mom needed the car so she drove me. Why were you?" He tells me, than asks me the same. I think if I should tell him the truth or the lie and say that I was also walking home from work but that'd be a lie broken when he drove me home. I decide on the truth.  
"I... I um.. I had a mental breakdown after my moms boyfriend hit me, so I ran." I tell him, slightly embarrassed. He stops us, while we are under a street lamp.  
"He hit you?" He asks, anger slightly lacing his voice. I grow nervous, and he looks at me cheek, seeing the mark. "How could he hit someone so innocent like you?!" He screams, anger fully in his voice and eyes. I whimper, and slowly back away. He immediately softens and hugs me again. I, once again, melt into his touch for some reason. "I'm sorry, Tyler... That just pissed me off... How could he hit you?" He whispers, as I breathe in his scent, he smells like slanderer mixed with sugar. He pulls away and we continue too walk to his house. Once we arrive, we walk in so he can grab his keys.  
"W-Where's the bathroom?" I ask him as he grabs his car keys. He looks up and tells me to follow him. I follow him and he shows me the bathroom, I go into the bathroom, closing the door and lock the door. I go towards the toilet and immediately throw up after putting up the seat. I gag another time, throwing up once again. I hear a knock at the door.  
"Ty? You okay?" He asks, and I go to answer but I throw up again. "Okay. I'm unlocking the door." He tells me, and unlocks the door, and comes in. He kneels down beside me and rubs my back. "It's okay, Ty.." He tells me, and I look at him. He looks back at me and I take a deep breath before sitting down away from the toilet. "What happened?" He asked, I shrug.  
"I just felt sick all of the sudden." I tell him, bringing my knees to my chest. He frowns, and gets up.  
"You can stay here if you'd like. My mom won't care." He tells me, and helps me up. I shake my head.  
"I don't want to be a bother." I tell him, and he shakes his head.  
"You won't be." I look down, trying to decide if I should take up the offer.  
"I'd like that..." I whisper and he smiles, he takes me upstairs but not before putting his keys back, he takes me to his room.  
"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Or we can share the bed. But I have to warn you, I'm a nerd for cuddling." He tells me, turning around to face me.  
"I can sleep on the floor. I tell him, and he shakes his head.  
"Nah."  
"Josh..." "Tyler." "Josh." "Tyler. "Jish." "Ty." "Jishwa" "Tyler" "Josh!" "Tyler!" "Josh, I'll sleep on the floor." "Tyler, you'll sleep on the bed either with me or I sleep on the floor." I pout, crossing my arms. He smirks, walking in front of me. "Joshhhh." I groan, pouting. "Tylerrrr" He groans back, pouting. "Fine! We'll share the bed. Because you aren't sleeping on the floor!" I say, and he cheers in success. He grabs me a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt.  
"You seemed cold." He whispers,blushing slightly. I blush and he turns around, closing his eyes as I quickly change. I grab my phone and text my mom saying I'm at a friends house that I'm not coming home tonight. She texts with an Okay. I look at Josh who changed into a pair of sweats and no shirt. I look at his chest and keep staring. He's pretty fit and built. He chuckles, "Like what you see or something?" He asks, smirking. I blush deeply, jumping onto the bed, hiding my face into a pillow. He chuckles, laying beside me, getting us underneath the blanket. "Goodnight, Tyler." He whispers ,turning his light off.  
"Goodnight Josh." I whisper, after calming down and fall asleep.


	2. What Happened Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh drove Tyler home. Tyler walked in only to get bitched at by Steven, the abusive moms boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In third person for the first half of the chapter.

Tyler woke up the next morning with his head against something hard and that rises up and down. He also felt protective arms wrapped around his waist and his hand laid on something soft but hard. He looks up to see Josh, the mocha eyed red head man that saved him from being raped the night before. He replays everything in his head, as he lays his head back down. From being beaten up by Steven to him running out to going to the gas station where the evil green eyed man put a fancy on him to Josh saving his life to being at his house and falling asleep. Josh stirred in his sleep, which caused Tyler to break out of his thoughts.  
"Goodmorning, Ty." Josh mumbles, his voice groggy. Tyler thought it was pretty sexy and kind of adorable.  
"Goodmorning, Jish." Tyler says back, his voice not as groggy but a little bit. Josh smiles at the nickname, and doesn't make an effort of getting up.  
"Half tempted to just keep you here forever. This is the best sleep I've gotten since the womb." Josh tells Tyler lazily, making Tyler's face flush a dark crimson but laugh slightly. Josh smiles, with a blush faint on his cheeks, obviously not realizing what he had just said. "But sadly, I can't. Can I?" He mumbles, looking down at Tyler with a slight frown. Tyler frowns, shaking his head. Tyler tries to get up but Josh doesn't allow it. "No.No. I'm keeping you here as long as I can. Or until I have to go to work." Josh tells Tyler, closing his eyes again. "Now, we can either go back to sleep or make-out. Since it's too early in this relationship that we've made last night, I say we sleep." Josh mumbles, slowly dozing into sleep. Tyler widens his eyes, not knowing if he heard Josh correctly. He's pretty sure he just said he wants to make out. Tyler pushes the thought away though, he decides to close his eyes and try to go to sleep. That was until his phone started ringing causing both, Josh and Tyler to jump wide awake and Tyler to rush toward his phone.  
"H-Hello?" He whispers, and he immediately regrets answering.  
"Listen here, faggot. You don't just run out on your beatings. You come home NOW. Or your beatings'll get worse." Steven growls angrily, and hangs up. Tyler gulps, quickly getting up and grabbing his jeans and t-shirt.  
"What's happened?" Josh asked, Tyler doesn't answer. He gets up and walks over to Tyler. "Ty. What's going on?" Still no answer, as Tyler looks for his second shoe. "Tyler something Joseph, answer me!" Josh says loud enough for Tyler to hear him. "Tyler.. What happened?" He asks calmly.  
"I-I need to get home and now. I-I forgot I have chores to do." Tyler mumbles, Josh doesn't believe him.  
"Did he threaten you?" Josh asks, ignoring the chores excuse.   
"Wha? No, Josh. Seriously, I have chores." Tyler tries again.  
"And I have a unicorn named Debra. It's bullshit. He threatened you, Tyler." Josh snaps, making Tyler frown and wince.  
"Okay, yes! H-He threatened me! I'm use to it though, and if you don't drive me back, than I'll only get a worse beating. So, I either leave now and walk all the way home. Or you drive me." Tyler tells me, grabbing his phone. Josh sighs, throwing on a shirt and my shoes. He grab his phone, following him downstairs.   
"Morning dea--. Oh, who's this?" Josh's mom asks as she exits the bathroom.  
"My friend Tyler, we met last night." Josh says, as his phone goes on, while Josh gives Tyler one of his hoodies and throw one on himself. He grab his keys as his mom raises one of her eyebrows.   
"Met last night? Wha? Josh, what're you talking about? I told your father to pick you up." She tells me, and he shrugs.  
"He never came. But I gotta take him home. I'll be home soon." Josh tells his mom as they exit the house, not letting his mother say anything else. "Tyler, gimme your phone." Josh tells Tyler as they enter the car. Tyler reluctantly hands him his phone. Josh puts in his number and names himself "Jishwaaaa" with a heart emoji next to it. He hands his phone back, and starts the car, noticing how Tyler grins widely and blushes.

[Joshs' Point of View.]  
While I was driving Tyler home, he was extremely nervous but kept giving me the directions to his house. We pass the gas station and I see him tense. I place my hand on his knee, and stop at the stop light.  
"It'll be okay, Ty." I tell him, and he nods nervously. I continue to drive toward his home, when the light turned green and he told me to turn one last time and to stop. "This it?" I ask, and he nods, biting his lip. "Text me, call me, if you need anything, got it? I will leave work today if I need to." I tell him, with a serious tone.  
"Thank you, Josh." He says, and gets out. I watch him go inside, and I, sadly, leave. I got home, and went straight to my room to grab my new set of work clothes, and boxers. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower before I head to work. I wasn't even there for an hour when my phone went off.  
"Josh. I can't breath.." It reads.  
"Ty, what happened" I send back, and immediately got a text back.  
"He threw me down the stairs, and now I'm locked in my basement." He sends back.  
"Is there a way out?" I ask, "Yeah a window but... There's a spider on it." I smile at his text. I look up real quick and go to the bathroom, telling someone to take over my spot real quick. I call him.   
"Josh? I'm scared." He tells me, fear lacing his voice.  
"I know, Ty. Grab something to squish the spider quietly as possible, go far from the house, get a cab to the grocery store. Okay? I can't leave work right now, since I just clocked in." I tell him, and I hear him whisper an okay. I listen to him whimper as he kills the spider and open the window.   
"He's coming back. I don't know if I can get out in time." He whispers, as I hear him struggle to lift himself up.  
"Tyler! You have another hour, faggot!" I hear a scream and he doesn't answer. I hear him panting, he must've gotten out. "I-I got out. I-I don't wanna hang up to call a cab." He tells me, and I take a deep breath.   
"You can do it, Ty. I know you can." I whisper as I see Joe's shoes walk in.   
"Josh. I swear to god if you had me cover so you can call your boyfriend again, I'll kill you." Joe groans, and opens the stall. I look up at him.  
"J-Josh. He's shouting. W-Where do I go?" Tyler cries, as he called back.  
"Tyler, hide. H-Hide in like a bush or something." I tell him, standing up as Joe looks at me like I have two heads.  
"O-Okay." He whispers, and I hear rustling. I hear a shout that says his name and footsteps departing. "H-He's gone." He whispers, and than tells me the taxi arrived. "T-The grocery store." He tells the driver, and he tells me he'll be there in five minutes. We hang up and Joe crosses his arms.  
"Who was that?" He asks, and I bite my lip.  
"Long story. Can you cover for me for like ten more minutes?" I ask, he groans but nods. I wait outside, and see a taxi pull up. Tyler gets out and runs into my arms.   
"J-Josh, I-I was s-so scared.. H-He hurt me." He cries, and I shush him, and quickly pay the driver.   
"Shh, it's okay now. I've got you." I whisper, walking us into the store. Of course my boss is there waiting and shakes his head.  
"Who is this? Is he the reason why you are making Joe cover for you?" He asks, a stern look on his face.   
"This is Tyler, he's been having troubles at home. Called me sobbing. Told him to come here." I tell him, my boss's face softens.  
"Should I call Child Protective Services?" He asks and Tyler quickly shakes his head. "Why?" He asks, Tyler gulps.  
"Ty. What happened?" I ask, and look at him.   
"N-Nothing." He whispers, and I look at my boss.  
"Take the day off and take him home with you. I will still pay you for today." He tells me, and I nod, quickly clocking out and taking Tyler to my house.  
"Did he threaten you if someone called Children Protective Services?" I ask him, as we pull into my driveway.   
"K-Kinda." He tells me, and keeps his gaze out the window. I frown, and we get out.   
"If he lays a finger on you, he's dead. Okay? I'll be your bodyguard." I tell him, he nods. We go into the house and go to my room. "What really happened when I dropped you off?" I ask, as we sit on my bed.  
"I ran up to my room, and locked the door. He broke it down, and grabbed me by my throat and threw me against the wall, punched me continuously, than threw me down the stairs to the basement.. Locked me in." He explains to me, his knees soon against his chest. I hug him tightly, frowning, crying slightly.   
"He's never touching you again. Got it?" I tell him, kissing his cheek. "I'm keeping you safe from now on. Got it?" I tell him, and look at him. He nods, grinning slightly.


	3. I Don't Want You Going Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has had Tyler sleeping at his house for two weeks already, and his mom has been worried. Tyler's mom tracked him down and has told him to come home but Josh tries protecting Tyler from going home, but his mom wont allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's Point of View throughout.
> 
> By the way, Josh doesn't actually have a boyfriend. Joe just said that because Josh takes a lot of breaks to use his phone.

I was rudely awoken by screaming and crying. I, immediately, sat up and looked around. Tyler was squirming around on the bed, screams and cries coming out of his chapped lips.  
"D-Don't! S-Stop!" He screamed, clutching the blanket, trying to hide.  
"Ty. Wake up." I whisper, shaking him gently. He slaps me accidentally, not getting really angered, I ignore it. I shake him harder, still having no luck. I straddle him, trying to think of a wake him up without my way of waking him up. I put my hand on his cheek, and run my thumb across it softly, slowly waking him up. He shoots his eyes open and looks up at me.  
"W-What're you doing?" He whispers, leaning into my touch, thinking I didn't notice.  
"Ty, you were having a nightmare. I didn't know how to wake you. This is what I came up with." I whisper, looking down at his pale, but slightly flustered face. He bites his lip and I look away.  
"O-Oh.. I-I kind of need to pee. C-Can I go please?" He whispers in an asking tone. I blush, quickly getting off of him and he goes to the bathroom, than comes back. "How d-did you sleep?" He asks me, looking at me.  
"I.. I slept aright, I guess. You didn't let me cuddle you." I tell him, and he frowns.  
" I didn't?" He asks, keeping his frown plastered on his face.  
"No. I woke up one time and tried to spoon you but you shouted at me to leave you alone. So I did.." I tell him, he tells me that we can cuddle now if I'd like. "I'd like that a lot. We can watch a movie too?" I told him, and he nods.  
"Disney?" He asks, I grin, nodding.  
"Go ahead and pick one. I'll go get snacks." I tell him, and walk downstairs. My mom is in the front talking to someone, I take note to look at that before I go upstairs. I put popcorn in the microwave, and go out the front door. "Mom, who's this?" I ask, looking at the buff man and fragile beaten woman.  
" Josh, this is Tyler's parents. They want him to go home." She tells me, and I whip my head toward her.  
"What?! No! I'm not letting him go home t-t-top them! Especially him! That fucking abuser!" I scream, glaring at the man, he glares back at me.  
"Josh, we have no proo--"  
"Like hell we don't have proof! I took him home last week, he came back with a busted eyebrow and lip. That's not just from falling down the stairs, mom. I brought him here for safety! Not just to be thrown out again!" I scream louder, my head pounding from anger, my breathing coming hard and short, starting to shake from anger. "I'm not letting him! You can call the cops on me for all I care. I'm. Not. Letting. Him. Go. Home!" I scream again, making my mom wince and look at the abusing couple.  
"I will let him go home tonight-" "Mother! What the fuck!" "Joshua William Dun. He is not ours to take away from his family. Let me continue! I will let him go home tonight. If he comes back with bruises, cuts, anything. I will call Children Protective Services on the both of you." She tells the couple.  
"That's ridiculous!" The man shouts, my mother glares.  
"No it's not!" She screams, and the man shuts up. "I mean it. I will." She snaps, and looks at me. "Go get Tyler, Josh." She tells me, but I shake my head. "Mom, no. Don't make me do this. He loves it here! He doesn't feel sa-" "Josh, now. I mean it. I'm sorry but we cannot keep him here without permission." She tells me, I groan, feeling tears form in my eyes and I storm off into the house and into my room. By than my tears are flowing fast and I let out a sob when I saw him, smiling but that quickly changes.  
"J-Josh. What happened? " He asks, getting up. I hug him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder, he hugs me back, rubbing my back.  
"Y-Your mom and her boyfriend are here... My moms making you go home. I-I'm so sorry, Tyler. I don't want you going home, b-but my m-mother w-won't let you stay here without permission a-and she said i-if you come back wi-with cuts or bruises, anything, she'll call children services. I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Tyler.." I sob, looking at him. His face is frozen, he doesn't move. "T-Tyler. I-I'm so sorry." I cry, trying to breath but I can't seem to catch my breath.  
"Josh, shh. It's okay. I'll be okay. We both know I'll be back. It's okay." He whispers, wiping away my tears. I nod, hugging him tightly. He hugs back, but we pull away way to quickly and I walk him downstairs. We walk out front, where my mom and his mom and Steven are. He walks toward them, and Steven roughly grabs him, pushing him into the car. Tyler looks at me, and places his hand on the window.  
"Josh.. I'm so sorry." My moms whispers, but I don't listen, I start chasing after the car only to trip, falling onto the ground, having to watch my, now, best friend drive away with his life at risk.

It was a couple hours later, I wont look or talk to my mother. I haven't heard anything from Tyler and I'm extremely worried.  
"Josh,dinner." She tells me, but I don't listen. "Josh. I'm serious. You need to eat." I still don't listen. "Joshua William, listen to me!" She screams, and I look at her.  
"What, mother! You may of just killed my best friend by sending him away to the place he is most terrified of! You couldn't helped him and kept him here, but no, you send him off where he is most in danger!" I scream at her, and she glares at me.  
"Listen here, Joshua! I am your mother and I will not allow you to talk to me like this! You're grounded, go to your room!" She screams, I flip her off and stomp upstairs. I slam my door, locking it and jump onto my bed, looking out the skylight above my bed.  
"Please, God let Tyler be okay...Please..." I whisper, closing my eyes.


	4. Please Be Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler calls Josh, Josh answers but there's no talking. Josh kept saying his name but no answer. Josh grabs his keys and drives, quickly, to his house hoping to find Tyler alive and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's Point of View throughout again.

Josh was awoken at 3 AM to my phone ringing. I, quickly, grab it, see that it is Tyler calling and I answer.  
"Tyler?" I say, sitting up. "Ty, sweetie." I whisper, no answer. I hear his breathing.. It's slow and hard. "Ty.. Please..." I whisper, I run downstairs and slip on my shoes. "Tyler, I'll be there in 5. Stay on the line.Okay?" I say, grabbing my keys, and leave the house, not listening to my mothers protests. I get in the car, and start it. I start hearing whimpers and I bite my lip. "I'm on my way, Ty." I say and drive off with my mom screaming after me. It took me five minutes to get to his house. The house is dark but one room. I creep up to the door, and twist the knob. Unlocked. I open the door, and see that Steven is drunk, and asleep on the couch. I, quietly but quickly, walk upstairs to Tyler's room. I see him on the floor, coughing, breathing slowly, eye swollen shut, nose bleeding, and his lip busted again. I gasp, and hang up. Immediately calling 911.  
"911, what's your emergency?" The lady asks, sounding bored.  
"U-Um yes. M-My best friend. H-He's beaten up bad by his step father, and h-he can't breath." I cry, holding Tyler in my arms.  
"Can I confirm the address?" She asks, with the same bored voice. She confirms and sends an ambulance and police with Children Protective Services.   
"It'll be okay, Ty. It'll be okay, sweetie." I whisper, holding him as he shakes and cries in my arms. "It's gonna be okay." I whisper as I hear shouting downstairs and steps running upstairs. "It's gonna be okay." I whisper, and look over, quickly blacking out feeling a sharp pain in my chest. 

I open my eyes, feeling an stinging sensation in my arm and chest. I look around, seeing I'm in the hospital. I have an I.V in my arm but I didn't know the stinging in my chest. I look around seeing my mom in a chair, holding my other hand.  
"M-Mom.." I whisper, squeezing her hand. She wakes up immediately and looks at me.   
"Sweetie... What were you thinking?" She whispers, tears in her eyes. "H-He shot you. T-Tyler is safe but you got shot, baby." She tells me, frowning.   
"I-I got shot? T-That's why my chest hurts.." I mumble, laying my head down. She sighs, and places her head on my bed. "W-Where's Tyler?" I ask, and she grins softly, looking up.  
"In a separate hospital room. He had cuts and a broken rib." She tells me, kissing my cheek. "He'll be okay. They're more worried about you. You had to go into surgery." She explains to me, and I look at her.  
"Why?" I ask, feeling nervous, she bites her lip.  
"The bullet almost hit your lung." She tells me, and I look at her, horrified.  
"A-Am I okay?!" I ask, terrified.  
"You are. They are keeping you over a couple night, same with Tyler. Once both of you are healthy, they said they'll put the both of you in a room, okay?" She tells me, and I nod.  
"I'm really tired, mom." I whisper, closing my eyes.   
"Than sleep, prince." She whispers, as I fall asleep.

A couple of hours later, I woke up and looked around. My moms gone, and I'm all alone. I click the nurse button. She walks in.  
"What's up, sweetie?" She asks, and I go to talk but my mom walks back in with Coffee.  
"Can I have something to drink?" I ask, she nods.  
"What would you like?" She asks, smiling gently. I look at her features, she has dreadlocks at the bottom of her hair, one side is blonde and the other side is purple, she has a lip piercing. She has nice make-up done.   
"Water? Please?" I ask, she nods and leaves.  
"She doesn't seem to be eligible to work here, with her hair, piercing and tattoos." My mom mumbles, drinking her coffee.  
"Mom, don't. Obviously she is, if she works here." I mumble, not wanting to deal with her opinions. She sighs, shaking her head as the nurse walks in. She places the water on the table by me.  
"My name is Kimmy by the way." She tells me, smiling. I smile back, and she leaves. My mom shakes her head.  
"I don't like her working here." She mumbles, and I roll my eyes.  
"Well, she does, mom. Deal with it!" I yell, causing her to look at me.  
"I am not fighting with you here." She mumbles, I sigh.  
"Than leave, mom!" I tell her, and she looks at me appalled.  
"Maybe I will." She says, grabbing her purse and leaves. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, letting me be to be stressed out.


	5. I've Got You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh was released from the hospital, so was Tyler. Tyler was paranoid.
> 
> Sorry, I wasn't posting, I lost internet so I wasn't able to post.
> 
> Tyler's Point of View throughout.  
> Trigger warning; Self Harm.

I was discharged with Josh and went to my house for my clothes and personal belongings. Josh followed me upstairs to my bedroom, and as we walk in, I stop. It's completely torn apart.  
"Th-They tore apart my room." I whisper, looking around. I hear Josh sigh, and I look at him. He's shaking his head with his hands over his mouth. He removes his hands from his moth, and moves toward me, hugging me tightly.  
"It's okay.." He whispers, kissing my head. I blush and take a deep breath, before grabbing my bag, and start stuffing it with my clothes, my pictures and memories from when I was really happy and at peace with the world, before I became a kitchen sink. I go into my bathroom, and stuff my blades in to my bag, grabbing my toothbrush also. Josh screams in surprise as I enter the bedroom again. "Jesus. You scared me." He mumbles, placing his hand over his heart. I giggle, shaking my head and we walk downstairs. I look back at the living room and the kitchen, telling myself to remember all the good times I've had in this place. He grabs me hand, and I look at him.  
"I don't want to leave but I want to at the same time... So many bad memories here and so little good memories,but this... This is my family home.." I whisper, and I look back at the wrecked house.  
"I know, I do, Ty... But soon you'll have better and amazing memories. With me and my mom.. You'll love it." He tells me, rubbing my hand with his thumb. I nod, and he leads me out of the house. I look back one more time before getting into the car. Josh gets in with me and starts the car, and puts it in drive. "Ready" He asks, looking at me. I nod, looking up at the home, watching it move away from my view. I sigh, and shrink down into my seat even more.  
"Why did this happen?" I ask, looking at Josh who is paying attention to the road, who quickly looks at me.  
"What do you mean, Ty?" He asks, and turns on his street.  
"Everything. My mom, her boyfriend, almost being raped, almost dying. Everything. You're the only last good thing in my life, Josh.. The only thing that is keeping me sane!" I tell him, with a slight raise in my voice. He pulls into his driveway, and looks at me after putting his car in park.  
"Hey. Hey. I know it's hard. I may of not have gone what you went through but I know it's hard. It's going to be okay. You're safe with us. With me." He tells me and I nod. We get out of the car, walking into the house, immediately getting bombarded by his mother.  
"I'm so glad you both are home. Safe and sound." She tells us, hugging us both. "Josh, your friend Zach and Chris are here." She tells Josh, and he smiles, going into the living room that was quickly filled with shouts. I smile and walk upstairs to Josh's room. I open the door, entering it and quickly go to the bathroom. I search through my bag and find one of my blades.  
"Hello, old friend.." I whisper, watching the cold metal glisten in the light from the sun. I press it against my cold, rough skin and slightly swipe it too the right. I watch the blood slowly trickle down my arm, and I continue down my arm, watching the blood.  
"Tyler? Are you in here?" I hear Josh and I quickly get up, looking at the floor, seeing my blood everywhere. "Ty? I want you to meet my friends." He says, and I hear his footsteps coming closer. I start hyperventilating, he can't see me like this. "Ty?" He says, before opening the door. I thought I locked that. "Tyler! What happened!?" He screams, rushing toward my side, pulling my wrist under the sink. He turns on the water, and tells me to keep my arm under the water, going to grab gauze, and more medical equipment. I whimper as the water seeps into the recently made cuts. He comes back, turning off the water. He looks at me. "What happened?" He whispers, as he pours hydrogen peroxide on my wrist. I gasp, clenching my eyes shut, biting my lip. "Shh, I know, Ty." He whispers, ignoring his own question. He wipes off my arm, grabbing the gauze, and started wrapping it around my cut. Once he was finished, he took my hand and pulls me to his bedroom.  
"I'm a kitchen sink.. But you don't know what that means." I whisper, he sits down on the bed, pulling me down with me.  
"What do you mean, Ty?" He asks, frowning.  
"Nothing.. I'm just a kitchen sink." I tell him again, he sighs. "Can we go meet your friends and talk about this later?" I ask him, watching his gaze not catch mine.  
"Yeah... Let's go.." He says, quickly walking out, not looking back. I sigh, standing up and walking out, going down the stairs. I see Josh wrestling his one friend.  
"Children, knock it off." His mom shouts from the kitchen. His friends pins him down, straddling him. They're both breathing hard and laughing. I bite my lip, and walk into the living room. Everyone looks at me. Josh pushes the friend off of him and stands up  
"Guy's, this is my new best friend Tyler." He tells them, they greet me.  
"Hi, I'm Zach." The one that was wrestling with him says.  
"Chris." The other one mumbles, not looking to fond of me. I wave and go to sit on the couch, and Chris gets up, moving away. Josh glares at him, and sits by me.  
"Christopher, don't be a dickhead." Zach growls, glaring at his friend.  
"I'm not." He says, shrugging off my existence and we move on from it. I listen to them talk about different things. I bite my lip and look at Josh, who is laughing. I see Chris watching us in the corner of my eye.  
"Let's play Never Have I Ever." Chris announces suddenly. "Strip style. If you put a finger down, you start off an article of clothing. First one naked has to make-out the person on the right of them. Naked." He says, smirking. Zach widens his eyes, blushing, as does Josh and myself.  
"Hands up." He tells us and we put out hands up. "Never Have I Ever.. Fucked a guy." He says, Josh and Zach put a finger down, both taking off their shoes.  
"Never Have I Ever.... Gave a rim job." Zach says, Chris sheepishly puts a finger down. "Oh my god..." Zach mumbles, as Chris takes off his shoes.  
"Um... Never Have I Ever... Ran away from home." I mumble, Chris and I put a finger down, he takes off his socks and I take off my shoes.  
"Never Have I Ever.... Received a blow job." He says, we all put one finger down, I take my socks off, Josh takes his shirt off, Chris takes off his jacket, Zach takes off his shirt.  
"Never Have I Ever... Had sexual dreams about your best friend." Chris says, and Josh and Zach puts a finger down, both taking their pants off. "Josh, you still have your socks on." He says, looking at his socks, Josh shrugs.  
"Never Have I Ever... Thought of suicide." Zach whispers, Zach and I put a finger down. We look at each other, and smile sadly. We both take an article of clothing off. Socks and shirt.  
"Never Have I Ever... Been kidnapped?" I whisper in more of a question. Josh puts a finger down, and takes off his socks. I look at him, he smiles sadly.  
"Never Have I Ever... Cried myself to sleep." Chris says, looking down. Josh, Zach and I put a finger down. Josh takes his pants off being left in his boxers. Zach takes off his pants, also, being left in his boxers. I take off my pants, also, being left in my boxers. Zach looks at my thighs, not mentioning my healed scars. He frowns at me, and I don't look at him.  
"Never Have I Ever.... Rescued someone from something serious." Zach says, Josh puts down a finger. He takes off his boxers, picks me up and kisses me. I widen my eyes and slowly start to kiss back. Chris starts counting down from two minutes, and we continue to make-out. Josh keeping himself cupped in one hand, and the other hand on my cheek. He slowly moves his hand from my cheek to my ass, pulling me up, too where he is holding me. I wrap my legs around him, and we pull away quickly for air. We look at each other before dipping back into the kiss. When Chris finishes his count-down, we don't stop. Josh only pins me up against the wall and we keep kissing. Zach cheers in the background, as does Chris. We finally pull away, and we stare at each other. Josh's lips swollen and pink from our kiss. He puts me down and sheepishly pulls his boxers back on. I quickly run upstairs, and jump onto his bed. I hear his shouting from downstairs, as Zach asked what happened. He runs upstairs and comes into the bedroom.  
"Tyler..." Josh whispers, coming over. I, immediately, break into hysterical sobs. He, quickly, hugs me tightly. "Shhh. It's okay, Ty. I've got you." He whispers, kissing my head. "I've got you..." He whispers again, as Zach and Chris walk in.


	6. Nightmare and Terror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both have a Point of View in this chapter.  
> New friend named Michael in this chapter.  
> Lots and lots of kissing and some grinding ;)  
> Enjoy!

"J-Josh, don't please." I whimper as he pushes me onto his bed roughly, starting to undress me. "P-Please no." I whisper, as he undresses himself. He slams into me roughly, causing me to scream loudly.   
"Be quiet, you dumb slut." He growls, I scream, trying to get away but he has a strong grip on my arms and hip I cry, trying to take a breath but I can't. "So tight." He growls, trying to go even rougher. "Ty, wake up." He whispers, his face softening. I cry harshly, as he kisses my head. "Ty, baby. Wake up." He tells me, and disappears. I gasp harshly, shooting up. I let out a small scream, gripping my hair. Josh hugs me tightly, pulling me onto his lap. I, immediately, try and get away. I look back at him, and he looks hurt.   
"Y-You raped me." I cry, pushing on his chest. He shakes his head, keeping me in a grip. My nightmare. I cry loudly, hitting him in the face with my fist. He gasps, tears building in his eyes. I look at him shocked at my own action. "J-Josh. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me. Please. I'm sorry." I sob, and he hugs me.  
"Shh. It's okay, baby. It's okay. You were scared." He whispers, rubbing my back.I pull my face away from his shoulder, and I nudged my nose with his. After our make-out, we still shared kisses weirdly enough. He smiles gently, pecking my lips softly. "I know, bad moment. But Tyler, will you go on a date with me?" He asks,and I blush deeply, hiding my face in his shoulder.  
"You're right... Bad time... But yes, I will." I whisper into his shoulder, he smiles and pushes me, gently, onto the bed and hovers above me. I bite my lip, starting to get nervous. "N-No." I whimper, he freezes his actions.  
"Ty, you know I'll never do that to you. It was a nightmare. I'd never, ever, do that to you, never without consent." He tells me, rubbing my cheek. I nod, and he lets himself lower, capturing my lips with his. We kiss gently, before it slowly starts speeding up. He traces my bottom lip, and I, nervously, let him in. Our tongues clash into a heated battle over dominance, whereas he wins. He slowly grabs my wrists and pins them up against my head. He pulls away and looks at me. “Is this okay?” He whispers, I nod nervously. He smiles softly, and starts kissing my neck. I know we won’t go as far as this, he wouldn’t make me. He pushes himself up, and straddles me. I prop myself on my elbows. “We’ll stop there. Plus, I may or may not of given you a hickey.” He tells me, mumbling the last part. I blush and feel my neck. I feel the bruised area and narrow my eyes.   
“Your mom is going to kill both of u--” I start but he kisses me again. I kiss back immediately, flipping us over, I straddle his hips, kissing him harder. He groans into the kiss, and kissing me back with just as much force. We keep kissing, he flips us over again, and pulls away from the kiss. “Wow.” I whisper, and he blushes.  
“S-Sorry. Your lips looked extremely kissable and I couldn’t help it. Just like now.” He mumbles, before capturing my lips again. I chuckle into the kiss, but kiss him back, pulling him down closer to me. He, slightly, starts grinding on me. I start freaking out, I pull away, looking at him wide eyed. “I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t of done that, Tyler. I’m so sor-” He says, but I shut him up by bucking my hips and he gasps, letting out a small moan.   
“Josh! Tyler! Zach, Chris and Michael are here!” We hear his mom shout from downstairs.  
“Send them up!” He shouts, before dipping back in without realizing and kissing me roughly. I kiss back forgetting about the friends, until we hear the door open, but we don’t pull away. We pull away only when we hear Zach squeal and jump up and down. Chris laughing, and Michael standing shocked. We jump apart, Josh blushing, and myself covering my face, blushing.  
“Jesus..” Michael mumbles, blushing. Zach giggles, and highfives Chris.  
“You’ve known each other for, what? two months?” Chris asks, and we nod.  
“Are you dating?” Michael asks, interrupting Chris. “I mean, I have nothing against but this is my first time meeting Tyler and I expected you two be playing like games, not making out, and dry humping each other.” He says, chuckling. I blush, sitting up. I peck his lips before going to Michael.   
“Hi, I’m Tyler.” I mumble, blushing and we shake hands. I walk into the bathroom, locking the door.  
Josh’s Point of View.  
Fuck, I wanted to devour Tyler, right then and there. He was taking risks and I liked it. He had a nightmare and still made-out with me, and started grinding on each other.   
“Josh! Tyler hasn’t come out of the bathroom yet.” Zach says worriedly. I get up, quickly, grabbing the key and unlocking the door. There was Tyler, curled up in a ball, in the bathtub, shaking.


	7. Everything Will Be Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Zach and Chris sleep over as does Riley,Adam,Natalie,Olivia,Gabe,Josh, and Amber, comforting Tyler through his terrible night, after seeing Blurryface more than one through that same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's Point of View through-out.  
> MORE FRENS  
> Maybe a small point of view of Zach ;)

I rush to Tyler's side, climbing into the small tub, pulling him onto my lap.   
"Baby, what happened." I whisper, cradling his shaking, small figure in my arms. He shakes his head, letting out a small cry. Zach walks in, kneeling down to the side of the tub, placing a hand on Tyler's back. I look at him, and he smiles with worried filled eyes.  
"H-He's here." Tyler whispers, crying. I look at him, completely worried.  
"Who's here, Ty?" Zach asks, and sits on the side of the tub.  
"Blurry-face." He tells us, and I frown.  
It was a couple hours later, and Michael, Zach, and Chris are staying the night with Tyler and I after Tyler's small meltdown. We all learned about Blurry-face. No one wanted to leave his side. So through the hours of the evening, we watched movies, played games and we ended up playing spin the bottle. That's where we are now.  
"Okay, who doesn't know the rules of this game?" Chris asks, placing an old root beer glass bottle in the middle of the five of us. Tyler, sheepishly, raises his hand, clearly embarrassed. Chris grins. "Okay, what this is. The person spinning the bottle has to kiss the person the bottle lands on." Chris explains, Tyler nods slowly.   
"Okay, got it." He says, I'm about to start when Zach interrupts.   
"Should we invite more people? Like Riley and Olivia? Gabe and Adam? Natalie? Josh, Amber?" Zach says, adding more and more peoples names into his sentence. We all agree, and in little under an hour, they all show up and meet Tyler.   
"You're my new best friend." Olivia says, sitting in Gabe's lap. I glare at her and she giggles. I shake my head, grinning as I spin the bottle and it lands on Zach. We both get on our knees and I look at his lips. Chris stops us before we kiss.  
"Everyone has to make-out for a minute, by the way." He says, and starts the timer. I kiss Zach, placing my hands on his hips and we start out "make-out" for a minute. When the alarm went off, we pulled away, blushing. Tyler looks jealous, so I peck his lips and he blushes, smiling. Zach spins the bottle, and lands on Amber. Josh growls, eyes darkening with jealousy and anger, but releases Amber from his grip. It continues until Michael's spin lands on Tyler. I glare at him, and grab Tyler's hand. Michael blushes, looking down. Chris sighs. "No one can skip." He tells Tyler and Michael. I reluctantly let go of his hand, and Michael kisses Tyler. I look away, jealousy bubbling inside me. When the minute was up, Tyler pulled away, blushing and looked at me. I wouldn't look at him, he frowns and sits back down. Tyler spins the bottle, and ironically lands one. I grab him by the shirt, slamming my lips onto his. He kisses back immediately, gripping my hair, pulling it slightly. I swallow my moan, and the timer goes off. We slowly pull away, bumping our noses together, smiling.  
"Well... That was an intense make-out." Adam says, smirking. I flip him off, pulling Tyler onto my lap. He giggles, but quickly stops, and starts shaking.   
"Blurry-face?" Michael asks, and he nods. I hold him closely and Zach, Michael and Chris come in close and comfort him while everyone else watches us, confused. Once Tyler confirmed that Blurry-face was gone and we explained it to everyone else. They all nod, agreeing to stay the night to keep Tyler safe.   
It was around 12 A.M, when we were awoken by Tyler screaming. I shoot up and pull him into my chest as he thrashes in my arms. I shush him, holding his hands down as he screams loudly. I repeatedly kiss his head until he woke up. He lets out a loud sob, as Zach climbs onto the bed, tiredly and joins the small hug. Zach, Tyler and I doze off this way, and I got awoken by a flash in the morning. I open my eye too see everyone taking pictures. I look at them confused when Chris told me to look down. So I do. Tyler is in my lap, me holding his hands down, his head in the crook of my neck. Zach holding down mine and Tylers and his head on Tyler's shoulder. I bite my lip, realizing this is how we ended up falling asleep after we woke up by Tyler freaking out.   
"Ty. Zach. Wake up." I tell them, Zach, immediately, woke up and jumping up. I laugh, which causes Tyler to wake up.   
"W-Wha?" Tyler mumble, groggily, which was adorable. Michael gushes over it as does Riley and Natalie causing Tyler to blush. "W-What's going on?" He asks me, looking at me.   
"Nothing. We were going to figure today's plan." I tell him, he nods, placing his head back on my shoulder. "We could go to haunted house." I suggest and everyone agrees but Tyler.   
"He fell back to sleep." Amber whispers, taking a picture of us again. I grin, kissing his his softly.  
[Zach's Point of View]  
I was Josh as he talks about what we could do today, we all agree to go to a haunted house but Tyler. We all look at Amber who mumbled that he had fallen back to sleep. I chuckle, and get up going to the bathroom. I use the toilet and walk back out to see Tyler straddling Josh, glaring at him.   
"What the hell happened?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. Chris was dying of laughter, as was everyone else.   
"J-Josh thought it'd be a great idea to tickle him awake. Tyler was not h-happy about it." Michael says, still laughing. I shake my head, chuckling sitting back down on the bed. We continued talking until it was time to get ready for the haunted house.


	8. Haunted Houses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is terrified of haunted houses and Josh asked if he wanted to go with them. Tyler agreed and instantly regretted it.

A person jumps in front of Josh and I causing me to let out a high pitched scream and to hide into Josh. He keeps his arms around me as we push pass the person, following the group.  
"W-Why did I agree to this?" I whisper, knowing no one heard me. We continue walking until we get into this one room which is pitch black.  
"Ma! We have visitors and they look so godly good!" Someone screams and I clench onto Josh. "This one looks extra delicious." Someone next to me snarls. I scream loudly, jumping onto Josh. He keeps me lifted, as I wrap my legs around him.   
-Wow you're such a pussy.- Blurry-face laughs halfheartedly. I whimper into Josh's shoulder, feeling anxious.   
"J-Josh, I can't breath." I whisper, and Josh keeps walking.   
"Where ya going!? You're dinner!" A guy screams as they run after all of us. I start hyperventilating, Josh lets me down and pulls me in front of him.  
"Baby, it's okay. It's not real. Shh." He whispers, hugging me as I hyperventilate.   
"I-I can't breath, J-Josh. I-I can't." I cry, as Zach trips falling onto the ground, hitting his head. "Z-Zach!" I scream, he's unconscious, and the lights burst on. Everyone that was an actor rushes to us.   
"What's his name?" The one guy asks who has his eye poking out of his socket. I whimper out his name and he calls the owner who rushes into the set and picks up Zach. One actress walks over to me as I cried into Josh's chest, still hyperventilating.  
"Are you okay?" She asks, and I look at her. I shake my head, biting my lip.  
"He's having an anxiety attack. He didn't like haunted houses and he still agreed to come here." Josh explains, and the girl takes us to this thing called an actors trailer. She hands me some water and lets me sit down as Zach woke back up, and is getting checked by the doctor who plays a doctor checks to see if he needs to go to the hospital.  
"I'd recommend going to the E.R. You said you had starry vision, correct?" The man asks, Zach nods slowly.   
"I... feel.. dizzyyy." He slurs, and the doctor nods.  
"Get him to the E.R, he most likely has a concussion." He explains to us, as Zach whimpers. "What's wrong?" He asks Zach, as he holds his head.  
"Myyy head hurtss... I-I feeeel like its going to combustt." He slurs again, falling forward. Josh catches him, and we rush to the hospital. Zach was awoken at the hospital and is told he has to stay a couple nights.   
-He could die and this is your fault.- Blurry-face snarls, shaking his head as we stand by Zach. I frown, feeling tears rush to me eyes. -All.Your.Fault.You.Worthless.Piece.Of.Scum!- He shouts and I hug Josh, trying to ignore him.  
"Ty? What's wrong?" He asks me, and that was the last thing I heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's Point of View throughout.  
> "--" is blurry-face talking.
> 
> Very short chapter today.


	9. I miss him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach was discharged and has a minor concussion. He's is on home arrest after it so he wasn't able to hang out with any of them.
> 
> Tyler was admitted to a mental hospital after accidentally hitting Josh in the face thinking he was Blurry-Face. 
> 
> Josh has locked himself in his bedroom, won't eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Point of View Through-Out.

Tyler stared at his ceiling, regretting that he ever thought Josh was blurry-face, now he was stressed out, getting beaten up everyday by his roommate. He didn't want to be here. He wished that Josh was holding him, keeping him safe from everything everyone. He wished he never touched Josh. he wished he never hurt Josh. He wanted him to be safe. He sighs, sitting up, as his roommate walks in.  
"I'm not in the mood. So keep quiet." Garret growls at Tyler, and sits on his side of the room. Tyler stays quiet until they had to leave for lunch. Tyler was in the “anorexia” line, because he told them, once, that he didn’t want to eat. He pouts as Garret pushes past him and joins his friend, Aaron. As Tyler waited for his food in line, his name was called over the intercom. The entire cafeteria went quiet. Everyone stared at him. He, embarrassingly, put his tray back and walked out of the big room filled with evil tigers with hungry eyes. He walked to the nurse’s desk from where she called him. She looks up with sorrow and regret in her eyes, just like everyone else in this hell.  
“Hi, sweetie. Your therapist told me to call you and have you wait for her right here.” The regretful nurse told Tyler. He, reluctantly, nods and goes to lean against the wall. His therapist enters the hallway with a binder.  
“Hello Tyler. Are you ready for your appointment?” Ariel, his therapist, asks softly. Tyler nods, confused.  
“Yeah.. But my appointment was supposed to be tomorrow, I thought.” He tells her, she looks down at her calender in the binder and purses her lips.   
“I changed it to today because Garret relapsed. Your nurse didn’t tell you?” She tells Tyler, shaking her head. Tyler look over at the nurse and she was checking for his nurses absence.   
“She’s not here today, ma’am. She called in with the flu.” The nurse behind the desk tells the Ariel. Ariel sighs, nodding.  
“Let’s go to our appointment, alright?” She tells Tyler, he frowns but nods. They start walking to her office and she looks over at Tyler. “How’re you today?” Tyler looks over, and he shrugs.  
“I guess I’m alright.. I miss Josh.” He mumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets of his pants. Ariel frowns, as they arrive at the office. She unlocks the door,walking in with Tyler trailing behind her.   
“I understand, sweetheart.. I do but I--”  
“I know you can’t let me out because I hit him! I understand that! I do! But I miss him and Garret -- H-He’s hurting me and I don’t belong in here!” Tyler shouts, causing Ariel to drop her binder in shock.   
“Tyler. Calm do--” She starts but gets interrupted again.   
“No! I don’t want to be here!” He screams, and plops onto the couch with tears running down his face. Ariel looks at him softly with a worried look.   
“Tyler. I’m going to tell you a story.” She tells him, and sits his her own chair.  
“Okay..” He whispers, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
“I was once in your situation. Believe it or not but I was. I use to self harm and almost killed myself. I ended up in this same hospital. My roommate raped me and abused me. I was guaranteed to never leave because I was the one patient that never got better. It was two years when I finally got discharged because I actually told my therapist what was going on She had me placed in my very own room, I got better care. I was able to leave.” She explained to Tyler, pulling up her jumpers sleeve, showing a bunch of healed scars. “Everyone has a story. I know yours, and now you… You know mine.” She tells him with a small caring smile. Tyler hugs her tightly, and she hugs back.   
“I-I’m sorry, Ariel..” He whispers, rubbing her back. “I didn’t know.” He whispers.

[TO JOSH’S HOUSE]  
“Josh, sweetie. Please leave your room. You need to eat.” He hears his mom outside his door. He shakes his head, ignoring his mother’s plead. “Please, Josh..” She whispers, but sighs. He listens to her departing footsteps. Josh rolls over in his bed, wishing, just wishing that Tyler was right there with him, small giggles escaping his small lips. It wasn’t Tyler’s fault, it was Josh’s. He shouldn’t of jumped out like that. Josh feels like shit. He wants Tyler back.   
It was a couple hours later and he heard his mother’s voice, greeting someone downstairs. This day was killing Josh, as he ignored his mother from downstairs. This was supposed to be the day Tyler and him went out on their date.This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.This is not what he had planned. He sighs, and sits up. He walks over to his bathroom and looks at himself in his mirror. His face pale and eyes bloodshot. He has dark circles under his eyes and he sighs. He should eat, he should but he can’t. He needs Tyler back. He can’t do this without him anymore. He sighs, going back into his bedroom and grabs his phone. He unlocks it and texts Mike. 

To; Mikey!  
Hey… Are you free?  
From; Mikey!   
Holy shit, thank god.  
To; Mikey!  
What?  
From; Mikey!  
We thought you died. I was starting to get worried. But yeah, I’m free. I’ll pick you up in 10.  
To; Mikey!  
Okay. See you soon.  
Josh quickly gets into the shower, and cleans himself up. He dries himself off, but not fully, and slips on boxers, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. He puts his TOMs on and styles his wet hair. He grabs his phone and his bracelets. He walks toward his door. He stops, biting his lip. Is this a good idea?  
To; Mikey!  
Nevermind, I don’t know if I want to do this…  
From; Mikey!  
Well, that’s too bad. I’m already here and I’ll drag you out of your room, myself.  
Josh sighs and slowly opens his door, only to find Mike.  
“Mikey, what the hell?” He mumbles, his voice hoarse. He screams as Mike throws him over his shoulder and walks downstairs.  
“Bring him back by midnight!” He hears his mom shout as the door shuts.  
“Mike! Let me down!” He screams, pounding his fists on the back of Mike.  
“No can do, Dun. I’m so Dun with you not going outside. Now, we’re going to have some DUN before we go visit Tyler.” Mike says, using Josh’s last name for puns.  
“Did you just say we’re going to visit Tyler?” Josh asks, ignoring Mike’s puns.  
“Yes. Now get in the car.” He tells him, and Josh gets in once Mike puts him down.

It was an hour later and they were on the way to visit Tyler. Josh was jumping up and down in his seat, beyond excited that he was seeing him.  
“I hope you know. When you texted, I was getting ready to pick you up anyway?” Mike says Josh. Josh looks at Mike.  
“Really?” He asks, and grabs his redbull, taking a sip from it. Mike nods as he gets on the freeway. “How long is visiting hours?” Josh asks, putting the redbull down.  
“1 to 7 tonight.” He tells Josh, as he speeds up to the speed of traffic and transitioning lanes.   
It took about a half hour to get to the hospital and Josh, barely, waited for the car to be in park when he jumped out of the car. Mike yelled after him but Josh didn’t listen, he ran into the hospital and Mike ran after him, breathing heavily.   
“Tyler Joseph?” He asked and the nurse smiled.   
“Follow me.” She tells them and they follow her to a room. “Wait here.” She tells them and they sit down.   
“I understand that you’re excited. But you could’ve been killed.” Mike says, shaking his head. He heard a buzz on the door and he looked up. Josh looked up also, and he saw Tyler.  
“Josh?!” He screams, and Josh gets up, running over to him and picking him up, engulfing him into a tight hug. Tyler started crying into his shoulder as Josh continuously kissed Tyler’s shoulder.   
“I missed you s-so much.” He cried and Josh shushed him.   
“I missed you to, Ty. I missed you to. .So much.” He whispered, beginning to cry softly.


	10. Therapy Fucking Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a couple months later and Garret had developed feelings for Tyler. Tyler was getting discharged in two days. 
> 
> Josh has a therapist appointment.  
> Zach is off house arrest.  
> Mike has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Point of View Throughout

Tyler enters his dorm to see Garret sitting on his bed.  
“What’re you doing on my bed?” He asks Garret, who looks up at him and shrugs.  
“Was looking at your drawings. Whose blurryface?” He asks Tyler, putting down the piece of paper.  
“No one..” Tyler mumbles and grabs a piece of clothing off the ground.   
“Ty..” Garret starts until Tyler throws a piece of clothing at him.  
“Don’t ever call me that! Don’t ever! That is not something you call me!” Tyler screams, glaring at Garret.  
“Tyler.. I know I fucked up---” Garret says, standing up.  
“No! Fuck you!” Tyler screams louder, and storms out of the dorm. He goes to the place he feels safe. Ariel’s office. Once he gets to the room, he opens the door and sees her working on papers. “Ariel! I can’t stay here. I can’t. Is there anyway I can leave early?” He asks as she looks up.   
“Ty.. What happened?” She asks, closing her binder.   
“Don’t call me that!” He cries, causing her to flinch.  
“Tyler. Calm down. What happened?” She asks, standing up. “Sit down.” Tyler frowns and sits down on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest.  
“Garret.. He went through my shit. My drawings. Called me Ty. That’s Josh’s name for me! Not his!” Tyler cries, tears in his eyes. Ariel grabs her notebook and starts writing the words down.  
“What do you mean, Tyler?” She asks him gently, looking at him with worry.  
“I walked into the dorm to grab something and h-he was on my bed, looking at my drawings! H-He had no right!” Tyler screams, tears falling slowly down his cheeks.  
“I understand, Tyler. I will see if I can get you discharged today, or tomorrow. Okay?” She says, standing up and goes to her computer.  
“Today.” He mumbles, and Ariel doesn’t hear him, continuing to look up information. Tyler sighs, getting up and leaves the room. Maybe he’ll leave soon enough.

[Josh’s Point of View]

“Mom, please don’t make me go to therapy.” Josh asks, walking down the stairs behind his mother.  
“Josh. You had five nightmares in a row last night. I can’t see you suffer anymore.” She mumbles, grabbing her keys and coat. Josh groans, and slips on his VANs. They leave the house and start driving for the appointment.  
It was a couple hours later and Josh hated himself. He hated the appointment. They’re putting him on meds and he doesn’t want to be. All he wants is Tyler to be back.


	11. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler goes home and is more than excited and so is Josh.
> 
> Zach has a secret.
> 
> Michael has a secret.
> 
> Chris has a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh/Zach Point of View through-out

[Josh's Point of View]   
I was awoken too my phone ringing at 6:00 a.m, I roll over, groaning as I did. I grab the phone and hit answer without looking at who was calling.  
"Hello?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes.  
"Joshua Dun?" The woman asks, as I hear paper shuffling in the background. I feel my heart drop.  
"Yes? Who is this?" I ask, sitting up completely, my breath starting to quicken.  
"Hi, this is Ariel from the hospital Tyler is staying at. He has completed his stay and will be discharged at 8 this morning. I'm sorry for the early call but you were the only person he told me too call." She explains too me, I feel excitement burst in my mind and soul.   
"Thank you so much." I whisper, and I hear her smile through the phone.  
"You're very welcome, Mr. Dun. Please take care of me and now you have the number, so if you find anything suspicious, please call me, okay?" She tells me with a serious tone.  
"I definitely will. Are there any medicine that he's on that I have to pick up?" I ask her, running my hand through my messy fading red hair.  
"Yes, he is now on Aripiprazole, which the brand name is Abilify. It will be used to help him with his depression while Trazodone, we put him on that med also. Please keep him updated on these medicines." She explains as I quickly grab my notepad and pen to write the medicine down.   
"Certain times to take them?" I ask, looking at my notepad.  
"Abilify in the morning and Trazadone is at night. This will all be on the medicine bottle, but thank you for asking me. Most patients boyfriends or girlfriends don't worry like you have." She says, and I blush how she called me his boyfriend. I don't bother to correct her either but I write down the information.  
"Thank you so much. I can pick him up at 8?" I ask, and I, once again, can hear her smiling through the phone.  
"You're very welcome, Mr. Dun. Yes you can. I am very ecstatic too meet you. He wouldn't stop talking about how great you are. I hope you can prove it." She tells me, before saying good-bye and hanging up. I put my phone down and feel myself smiling wide. I lay back down, closing my eyes, knowing I probably won't be able to get back to sleep but it's worth the try. 

It was an hour later when I gave up trying to fall back to sleep, so I grab skinny jeans, a muscle t-shirt, boxers and socks before going to my bathroom and starting the shower. Once it was warm enough, I got in after stripping out of my old clothes. I washed my hair and washed my body, getting out after I was done, drying off some of my body, than getting into my clothes. It was 7:20 a.m, so I had to leave. I run downstairs, slipping on my TOMs and going to the kitchen too see my mom getting herself coffee.   
"Oh, your wake." She says, turning around. I nod, and grab a portable cup, pouring myself some coffee. "Why's that?" She asks, sipping her own cup of coffee.  
"Tyler is getting discharged and she was told to call me." I explain to her, as I put creamer and sugar into my coffee. She smiles widely, placing her coffee down.  
"My fake son who is technically dating you is getting discharged?!" She exclaims, clapping her hands together. I smile, nodding.  
"Yes, he is. And he's not dating me yet, mom." I tell her, taking a sip of the coffee and groaning at the taste. "Needs more sugar." I mumble and adds more sugar too it. Once I was satisfied, I hugged her and left. 

It took only a couple minutes for me to get to the hospital and it was exactly 8:00 a.m. I rush inside and get to the front desk.  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up Tyler Joseph?" I say and the lady looks up.  
"Name?" She asks and I furrow my eyebrows, her voice sounded familiar.   
"Ariel?" I say, and she looks up at me.  
"Well that's my name and I don't think that'd be your name." She says, chuckling.  
"It's Joshua." I say and she gasps.  
"He was right. You're handsome. Okay, follow me too my office and we'll get you to fill out the papers for his discharge." She explains to me, I nod and follow her too her office. Once everything was filled out, she called for Tyler. Tyler came out packed and saw me. He dropped everything and ran towards me. I immediately open my arms, catching him, hugging him tightly as he hugs back, kissing my neck repeatedly.   
"I missed you." I whisper, placing him down. He smiles up at me  
"I missed you too, Jish." He whispers, capturing my lips with his. 

It was a couple of hours later, we were home and my mom went and bought Tyler some gifts which included a new iPhone, a computer and new clothing. Which made him extremely happy, and that's what we are doing. Setting up his new electronics.   
"I'm happy too be home.." He tells me, looking at me as I set up his computer.   
"I am too." I whisper, trying to concentrate, but he pulls my face to look at him, and kisses me. I kiss back, pushing the computer away and pulling him on top of me. This was going to be an interesting homecoming.

[Zach's Point of View.]  
(You find out his secret before the guys ;))  
I get pushed up against my fridge, as Mike smirks. I smile up at him as he continues to smirk.  
"Can I help you?" I ask him, and he nods, dipping in for a kiss. I hum in satisfaction and kiss him back. He picks me up, keeping me pinned. I wrap my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. He grips my ass, and pulls me away from the fridge. He starts walking toward the couch, us still kissing and he pulls away from the kiss and places me onto the couch, and quickly hovers over me.  
"You're a truly amazingly gorgeous guy, you know that?" Michael whispers, kissing my neck, causing me to close my eyes, biting my lip and blush on my cheeks. "You're all mine and no one else's." He whispers, sucking on my neck, I grip his arms, letting a choked moan out of my lips. He smirks and pulls away from my neck, as a look of satisfaction flashes through his eyes. He captures my lips with his, and we continue to kiss until my sister walked downstairs.  
"Jesus! Get a room you two!" She screeches, covering her eyes. I laugh loudly as does Michael. He gets off of me and sits in front of me as I sit up. I grab my phone and see that I have a message from Josh.   
From; Josh!  
Hey, come over. i got surprise. Bring Michael and Chris! :)  
To; Josh!  
Okay! I'll be over in 10.  
"We got to head to Josh's. He apparently has a surprise. We gotta pick up Chis." I tell Michael, he nods and grabs his car keys and we head out to get Chris. Once we got Chris, he had a girl with him. They get in and he smiles.  
"This is Emma." He quickly introduces us.   
"Hi." She whispers, slightly shy. We wave at her, smiling. 

When we arrive at Josh's house, we walked right in and said hello to his mother and than walked upstairs. 

[Josh's Point of View]  
I heard the door close so I helped Tyler hide in the closet before sitting on my bed. I was looking at my phone, when they walked in. They immediately started looking around, I smirk.  
"What're you guys looking for?" I ask, smirking. Zach glares.  
"Our surprise." He says, putting quotation marks for surprise. I chuckle, and get up.  
"Close your eyes and no peeking." I say and they close their eyes, before going to the closet and helping Tyler out of my messy closet. I have him sit on my bed and I sit behind him. "Okay, open." I say, and they cringe.  
"I'm kind of scared too." Zach mumbles, but opens them anyways, only let out a scream, running over and tackling Tyler in a hug, causing me to let out a groan.   
"Hello." He says, hugging back. Zach bites his lip and pulls away.   
"I have something to tell you guys." He says and walks over to the line who still have their eyes closed. "Guy's, open your eyes." He says, they open their eyes and quickly hug Tyler, smiling.  
"Okay, what do you have to tell us?" I ask, and he blushes.  
"Michael and I are dating." He tells us and I widen my eyes.


	12. Fun Times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they find out about Michael and Zach, everything was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Point of View.

"Michael and I are dating," Whispers Zach, as Josh widens his eyes.  
"That's great!," Shouts Tyler, hopping off the bed, and hugs Zach than Michael, causing them both too smile in relief.   
"Were you terrifed?," Asks Josh, suddenly as the other chatted.   
"Very," Whispers Zach, nibbling his bottom lip. "D-Do you hate me?" Asks Zach, his voice cracking lightly. Josh immediately shakes his head, chuckling.  
"Zach, why would I hate you? I'm gay myself," Explains Josh, cocking his eyebrow. Zach shrugs, and walks over, hugging him. Josh hugs back, and they release each other. 

It was a couple hours later, and Tyler came out of the bathroom. He walked over to Josh, and pulls him into a kiss. Josh gasps, quickly recovering and kissing him back. Everyone   
was watching them in awe. Tyler pulls away and looks at Josh.

"J-Josh, will you be my boyfriend?," Whispers Tyler, and Josh smiles, nodding.  
"Yes, I will," Whispers Josh, capturing Tyler's lips with his own. When they pulled away, everyone was smirking.  
"Are you guys dating?," Asks Emma,cocking her head to the side, her blonde hair moving slightly.  
"Yes," Both Josh and Tyler say, and Zach, Michael and Chris cheer. Emma jumps and blushes.   
"I ship it," Mumbles Emma, before kissing Chris's cheek.   
"Joshler, Cemma, and Zichael," Says Emma, smiling.  
"Cemma?," Asks Chris, smiling, Emma nods.   
"It's cute," Sasys Zach, planting himself in Michael lap, while Michael wraps his arms around the smaller boy.   
"We should do something," Announces Tyler, making everyone look at him, he blushes.  
"Like what?" Asks Josh, looking at his newly boyfriend with fondness.  
"I don't know. I.. I wanna explore somewhere. I've been in a hospital for like four months--"  
"Three months." Interrupts Josh, frowning.  
"Three months... And I wanna go out and explore.  
"Okay. Let's get ready." Says Michael, as Zach gets up. Josh gets up, going to his closet and grabs a pair of Tyler's skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Tyler quickly changes in the bathroom and comes out, getting his shoes on. "Where are we going?"Asks Michael, and everyone shrugs.  
"That's helpful." Mumbles Chris, and Emma giggles.  
"We could go to the mall?" Asks Emma, biting her lip.  
"That sounds good, lets go." Says Michael, making Emma smile and we all leave. [This chapter is literally everywhere and I hate it]

While at the mall, Tyler went into Spencers, and came out with a bag.  
"What'd you buy, babe?" Asks Josh, as the entire group was in front of them.  
"Toys..." Whispers Tyler, blushing as Josh chokes on his water.   
"W-What kind of toys?" Asks Josh, smirking.  
"Mmm. Toys, daddy can use on me." Says Tyler, smirking before walking faster to join the group as Josh fights back his hard on and biting his lip, before joining the rest of the group. Than they hit Victoria Secret, and Emma didn't wanna go alone, so Tyler went in with her.  
"H-Hey Emma?" Says Tyler, Emma smiles, looking over, holding a pair of panties. [ I USED MY MOST DISLIKED WORD, PLEASE BE PROUD.]  
"You'd look hot in these. You'd definitely get Josh turned on." She tells Tyler, who blushes while grabbing them. She picks out couple of panties for her and Tyler.   
"T-Thank you." Whispers Tyler, as Emma pays for everything.   
"I knew you were gonna ask, and I know you're awkward and shy. I'll be your best friend, and help you buy toys, clothing, and come in here with you." Explains Emma, as they go out of the store after transferring Tyler's panties to his Spencers bag.   
"Hmm. Let's go to Hot Topic." Says Emma, in a asking tone. Everyone agrees and they walk in. Emma pulls Tyler over to the stockings and picks out a pair with him. One for him, and her. He pays for them, and hides the hot topic bag in his bag, not before handing Emma, her pair. Josh walks over with bracelets, a shirt and jeans, checking out.\  
"Your total is 21.99. And maybe you can call me one time?" Says the cashier, and Josh smiles.  
"Sorry, I'm gay and I have a boyfriend." Josh tells her, and she pouts.   
"Always the hot ones." Whispers the girl. Once everyone was done, they went to the food court and got some food.  
"I'm tired." Whispers Zach, laying his head on Michael's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
"Why don't we go home, we can sleep and head back out and go skating or something." Says Josh, raising his eyebrows. Everyone nods, and they leave. As they were driving home, Tyler fell asleep on Josh's shoulder, and woke up in the house, cuddled with Josh. Tyler sighs and closes his eyes again.

This is how he liked this, everything calm, quiet and smooth. Not loud, insane and rough. Not like it was at his old house or the hospital. He was happy now,he had Josh, he had new friends and a new best friend who told him she'd buy toys with him, panties, and go into Victoria Secret with him. He was the happiest, he's been in awhile.


	13. First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler had been teasing Josh all day, like rutting his hips against Josh when Josh had his arms wrapped around him from the behind, or when sitting on his lap, he would squirm, pretending to be trying to get comfortable, so once they got home from hanging out with their friends, Josh's mom wasn't home so he punished him.

Tyler squeals as Josh pushes him onto the bed. Josh smiles, capturing Tyler's lips with his own, Tyler happily kissing back. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck, pulling him closer, grinding his hips against Josh's, needing some type of friction. They both let out stuttered moans, pulling away from the kiss  
"Do you want to continue?" Asks Josh, biting his lip, his pupils blown wide with lust. Tyler whimpers, nodding.  
"Please, daddy," Whimpers Tyler, Josh groans, before dipping in and kissing Tyler's neck. Tyler's eyes flutter closed, letting his mouth gape. Josh sucks on the skin, letting it bruise before licking it gently to soothe the sting. Quickly, Josh continues the previous action, going down too his exposed collarbone before pulling away, a satisfactory smirk placed on his red lips. Tyler blushes as Josh keeps his daze on Tyler. Josh smiles, and pulls off his own shirt, than tugging on Tyler's shirt. Tyler sits up slightly and Josh pulls it off, discarding it to the side with his own with it's place on the floor. Josh sucks Tyler's nipples, enjoying the whimpering coming from Tyler’s lips  
“S-Stop teasing me, daddy.” Whimpers Tyler, writhing around under Josh’s touch.  
“Shush, princess.” Whispers Josh, removing his lips from Tyler’s right nipple moving to his lips. Tyler kisses back, gripping Josh’s hair, pulling on it. They pull away from the kiss, Josh quickly unbuttoning his own jeans and pulls them off, discarding them to the floor. He looks at Tyler, who is panting, and flushed. “Are you sure that you want to continue, princess?” Asks Josh, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs. Tyler laid there, hesitating but nods. “You seem hesitant,” Says Josh, keep his gaze on Tyler, Tyler nods.   
“I’m ready, trust me Josh, I’m ready,” Tyler demands, Josh nods, unbuttoning Tyler’s jeans, and pulling them now. Josh’s breath hitches seeing Tyler’s panties.   
“Fuck,” Whispers Josh, grazing his fingertips on Tyler’s panties. “Did you do this for me, princess?” Asks Josh, biting his lip. Tyler nods, smiling, Josh smiles, and kisses Tyler. Hard. Tyler kisses back just as hard, grinding his hips up against Josh, making them both moan. He pulls away from Tyler and pulls off his panties. “My sexy princess, so fucking sexy,” Whispers Josh, stroking Tyler’s cock, letting him let a stuttered moan out.   
“F-Fuck.” Moans Tyler, Josh lets a smirk appear on his thin lips, then quickly letting his tongue glide across Tyler’s tip, causing him to buck his hips. Josh groans,slamming his hips back down onto the mattress.   
“No..” Growls Josh, and sucks on Tyler’s tip causing Tyler to let out a small gasp. He closes his eyes shut tightly as he felt Josh’s lips wrap around him and his head starting to bob up and down.  
“O-oh god daddy.” Whimpers Tyler, arching his back as Josh starts to deepthroat, resulting in Tyler to scream in pleasure. “D-Daddy c-close.” Josh smirked, removing his lips from Tyler’s cock with a pop and a whine from his princess. Josh had told him to stay and went to the bathroom, coming back out five minutes later with lube and a condom. Once Josh got back onto the bed, he kisses Tyler gently as he blindly lubed up his fingers, and slowly pushed his index finger into Tyler, who withered underneath him. Tyler pulls away and bites down onto Josh’s shoulder, resulting Josh to moan. Josh thrusts the one finger in and out of Tyler, who is whimpering with pleasure with his eyes screwed shut.  
“D-Daddy please. M-More.” Cries Tyler, rutting his hips for more friction as Josh slowly pushes a second finger into Tyler, who opens his eyes widely, gasping.  
“Are you okay?” Asks Josh quickly, stopping his movement. Tyler nods quickly, gripping Josh’s shoulder.  
“K-Keep, fuck keep going.” Whispers Tyler, looking up at Josh with lust, want, and love. Josh smiles softly, continuing his movement, scissoring Tyler loving the noises coming out of his mouth. Josh bites his lip and decides he is ready and removes is fingers causing Tyler to whimper from the emptiness.   
“D-Daddy, fuck me please.” Begs Tyler, biting his lip. Josh tsk’s, shaking his head.  
“Language princess. Or you’ll get punished.” Whispers Josh, lining himself up with Tyler’s hole after sliding the condom onto his cock, than slowly pushing himself in, watching Tyler’s face contort into pain.  
“J-Josh, stop please. Oh god!” Cries Tyler, reaching for Josh’s hands, Josh grips his hands, stopping his movement.   
“It’s okay, Ty. I’m here, it’s okay. We can stop.” Explains Josh, more worried he’s hurting his kitten than his own pleasure. Tyler shakes his head, gripping Josh’s hands.  
“N-No, keep going.” Whispers Tyler, closing his eyes, keeping his strong grip on Josh. Josh sighs, and continues to push himself into Tyler, watching tears to slowly fall down his face until Josh had his cock completely in Tyler. Tyler takes deep breaths, feeling full while Josh waited patiently until Tyler was ready and bottomed out. Tyler looks at Josh, nodding for him to go.  
“You sure, princess?” Asks Josh, Tyler nods.  
“Please daddy.” Begs Tyler, Josh growls and slowly starts to thrust in and out of Tyler, watching his princess’s face contort with pleasure. “O-Oh shit.” Curses Tyler, Josh growls, pulling out and slamming back into Tyler, causing him to gasp and scream with ecstasy.   
“No cursing.” Growls Josh, Tyler moans, nodding.  
“Yes, daddy.” Whimpers Tyler, as Josh quickens his speed and force, as Tyler lets out mewls with an opened mouth. Josh grips his princess’s hips and starts pounding into him listening to Tyler’s hitched breaths quicken as with his moans. Josh let’s out a loud moan as Tyler clenches around him, while Tyler has his back arched and tries to rutt his hips to the beat of Josh’s thrusts. All Josh could hear was his boyfriend’s begs and mewls, with the skin slapping together in the background with the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts and the smell of sex in the air as Tyler can only hear his boyfriend’s grunts and growls as he is completely on cloud nine.  
“D-Daddy, so close.” Whimpers Tyler, as Josh hits a particular spot that causes him to open and widen his eyes as he lets out a high pitched pleasurable scream, engraving moon creases into Josh’s hands. “O-oh fuck, daddy. Right there again please. Please!” Mewls Tyler, throwing his head back, letting high pitched mews out of his chapped lips as Josh pounds into his prostate,causing Tyler too see stars.  
“Cum for me, princess” Growls Josh, pounding into Tyler as he feels himself let go into the condom, moaning Tyler’s name loudly as Tyler mewls his name, releasing with Josh. Josh slowly rides out their highs, before pulling out and throwing out the used condom in his waste basket and laid down beside Tyler.  
“I-I love you, Josh.” Whispers Tyler as he curls up into Josh’s side.  
“I love you too, Tyler. So much.” Whispers Josh, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.


End file.
